Innocently In Love
by horserider3573
Summary: Anything can happen in the land of Ooo, and adventurers Finn and Jake have just about seen it all. But what happens to Finn when his world is flipped upside down? Read and find out! Rated T because I'm super paranoid. OC character involved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Adventure Time fic! I love this show so much, I thought it was time I write a story for it. This is a completely original idea, and I don't know how good it will be, as I am not used to writing in third person, but it was in my head, and now it's on the internet. The story is rated T because I'm paranoid. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure Time nor it's characters. I only own the story idea and my OC.**

* * *

In the land of Ooo, anything is possible. Things can go from peaceful to just plain weird in a heartbeat; Princesses being captured by an evil Ice King, mini villagers being tortured by their ruler, magical wizards that are guilty of scams, secret caves with curses, and unknown universes that contain all of the world's worst nightmares. No two people know this better than Finn the human, and Jake the dog. _Anything_ is possible.

"C'mon, Jake! We're gonna be late for the Princess's party!" Shouted Finn. That night, Princess Bubblegum was throwing Finn and Jake a special party for saving the Candy Kingdom from Ice King. The evil wizard had been trying to freeze the Candy People, in hopes that they would agree to be his slaves.

"Alright man, calm down. I'm coming," Jake said, entering the main room of their tree house. "What's that you're holding?" Finn held a dozen flowers in his hand, all of them different shades of red and pink.

"Oh, these? They're nothing. Just something for the Princess to say 'thank you for the party'." Finn paused and looked at Jake. "Why?"

"Oh, nothin', I was just askin'," Jake had a smirk on his face. "But I think that those flowers are more of an 'I know I'm dating but I still kind of like you' gift."

Finn blushed, his expression becoming slightly embarrassed with a hint of annoyance. "Be quiet, man. I… I told Bubblegum that I had moved on. These are _just_ to say 'thank you'. Besides, I'm with Flame Princess now," Jake shrugged, still suspicious of Finn's present.

The pair walked out the door and started their way toward the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

As Finn went up the stairs leading to the castle, Jake not far behind, they were greeted by Peppermint Butler.

"Hello, Finn and Jake! Have you come to join the Princess's party?" He cheerfully asked.

"Duh! C'mon Finn, let's par-TAY!" Jake eagerly responded, stretching himself inside the castle doors. Finn ran in after, laughing.

The two were dancing and interacting with the Candy People for quite a while, until Princess Bubblegum showed. She pushed her way through the crowd of Candy People fist pumping to the rock music that was playing. Before long, she stood in front of Finn and Jake.

"Finn! Jake! I'm so glad that you could make it to the party! It wouldn't be the same without you!" The Princess had to shout in order to be heard in the loud jumble of sounds.

"No problem, Princess! Thanks for inviting us! This is an awesome party!" Yelled Finn. Before the Princess was pulled away by some of her subjects, Jake tapped Finn on the shoulder, whispering something in his ear. "Oh yeah," Finn spoke above his breath. "Hey, PB! I brought these for you!"

The Princess spun around before she was too far away, and took the flowers. "Thank you, Finn! They're so pretty! I'll put them in my bedroom tonight!" After she finished her sentence, she was pulled back into the crowd.

Finn and Jake enjoyed more of the party- being in the middle of a dance circle, drinking the punch Bubblegum had made, and socializing with friends. At around midnight, things were slowing down, and the Candy People started to go home to go to sleep.

Once most of the guests were gone from the castle, Bubblegum walked over to Finn and Jake. "I have a surprise for you two in my lab. I'll show you when everyone has left the ballroom. I really think you'll like it," the Princess said. She walked away to tell the castle staff to leave the ballroom, and the remaining party-goers to go home. They obeyed.

"I wonder what PB wants to show us," Finn thought out loud.

"I don't know, dude. Maybe a weird sort of-" Jake was cut off by the Princess motioning to follow her.

Once they were secluded inside the lab, Bubblegum began to explain what the surprise was. "Now, what I am about to show you is for your eyes only. It is a very sacred object, only passed between the most intelligent of people, and I think you two are finally ready," Bubblegum started to dig inside of a closet, pulling things out that obviously weren't the surprise object. She finally stopped, and turned around. In her hands was a rock.

"Uhh, Princess? Why are you holding a rock?" Jake asked, a bit confused.

"This isn't any ordinary rock, boys. It has magical powers. I've never really had a true use for it, mostly as just a paperweight for when I'm writing down lab notes. I think you and Finn will get more out of it," Bubblegum explained.

"What kind of magical powers does it have, Princess?" Finn asked, intrigued at the gray stone.

"I don't really know. I haven't used it for its proper purpose. All I know is that it has magical powers, and it changes colors. I don't even know what colors it changes. But I guess it'll be fun trying to figures out what it does, right?" The Princess smiled.

"Yeah, I guess," Jake replied, still confused about what the rock actually did.

Bubblegum yawned, clearly exhausted from her day. Finn decided to wrap things up, as he was growing sleepy, too. "Thanks for the stone, PB," Finn reached around and stuffed the rock into his backpack. "We'll see you later,"

"Goodbye, Finn. Bye Jake," Bubblegum said. She made her way towards the lab door, letting herself and the duo out.

"Goodnight, Princess," the pair said simultaneously, making their way home.

* * *

"Man, tonight was so much fun, huh Jake?" Said Finn, crawling into his sleeping sack; it was a bit chilly.

"Yeah, dude. I even got to spend time with Lady Rainicorn," Jake was also climbing into bed.

"Oh yeah? That's cool," Finn stopped and thought for a minute, confused. "Wait, when did you see Lady? I thought you were by my side the entire time."

"Well, I was by your side… most of the night. I stepped out for about thirty minutes to see if I could find Rainicorn. Once I found her, we hung out for a while," Jake explained.

"Oohhh, okay. Well, goodnight Jake," said Finn.

"Night buddy," Jake responded. Soon after, there was complete silence, except for slight sound of inhales and exhales coming from the adventurers.

* * *

The sun shone brightly from the tree house window, awaking Finn from slumber. From the sun's position, it was roughly 10:00. Finn yawned, opening his mouth wide, smacking twice afterward. He lay in his bed for a while longer, thinking. He liked to think; it took things off of his mind. When Finn finally gathered the energy to get out of bed, he sat up, yawning again. Even considering how long he had slept, he was still tired. He pushed that feeling away, however, when he smelled breakfast.

Finn took his time going down stairs, letting all of his surroundings soak in, even though he had seen this staircase a thousand times.

"Good morning, sleepy head," said Jake, lighthearted. He was standing at the stove cooking eggs.

"Morning Jake," Finn returned the gesture. "Whatchya makin'?"

"Just some eggs and bacon. Want some?"

"You know it," Finn eagerly walked up next to Jake, grabbing a plateful. Just as Finn and Jake started eating, someone began franticly knocking on the door. "Come in!" called Finn.

The visitor swung open the door, a look of panic on his face.

"Ice King! What are you doing here?" screamed Finn. He ran up to the wizard, sword at hand.

"Get out of our house!" Jake barked.

"Wait, wait, wait! I swear I didn't do anything wrong this time! Well, at least I think I didn't. But I'm trying to get you guy's help! Now follow me, or you'll be frozen in place!" Ice King stormed out the door, flying into the sky. Finn eyed Jake, giving him a suspicious look, wondering if they should follow.

"C'mon, man. If he's fakin' it, we'll kick his butt," Jake stated. He ran out the door, Finn following close behind. "Get on my back, dude," Finn happily obliged.

After running for what seemed forever, Ice King stopped, looking over a valley. Finn and Jake stared questioningly at it.

"Ice King, you said someone was in trouble! I don't see anything," Jake blurted, his confusion turning into anger. Finn still said nothing.

"Well, duh. You have to look over the edge to see what's wrong," Ice King said matter-of-factly.

To see if he was right, Jake peeped over the edge. His eyes widened. Curious, Finn looked over, too. There was absolutely _nothing_ in this valley- just grass and a little stream. Finn, starting to get annoyed, spoke up. "Ice King, I still don't see any-" Finn stopped mid sentence. He had completely missed it with his eyes. "What happened?" all anger that was there previously, was gone. Ice King had not lied about someone being there.

Ice King rubbed his hand along his neck, laughing nervously. "It's a funny story, really,"

"Just spill the beans, Ice King. We already know you did it," Jake said.

"… Alright, fine. So I was flying around here, on my way to the Candy Kingdom for reasons you don't need to know, when I saw it in this ditch. I didn't know what it was since I was so high up, so I froze it. Then I went down to see what it was, and I realized-"

"That it was a girl…" Finn finished for Ice King. His voice was filled with disbelief.

"Yeah… I actually thought she was a princess, but I didn't see a crown. That was when I decided to come get you guys," Ice King looked at the pair, showing that he had finished his story.

"Well, can ya unfreeze her?" Jake asked, still slightly annoyed.

"Sure," with a quick zap, the ice around the girl's body disappeared. Finn ran down to get a closer look.

She was kind of pretty- she had dark brown, wavy hair that went a little past her neck bone. She had a nicely defined face with high cheek bones, and freckles that ran across the bridge of her nose and the tops of her cheeks. She had a nice figure, too, covered in a green t-shirt and dark denim skinny jeans rolled up as capris.

"Jake, let's take her back to the tree house," Finn scooped up the girl's body, using both of his arms to cradle her. Jake helped Finn get her up on his back, Finn getting on after to keep her from falling off; though she was breathing, she still wasn't conscious.

"Wait, Finn, what about that?" Jake pointed his nose in the direction of the valley. Beside the stream, there was a horse. It was dark brown with a black mane and tail. It also had four white socks on its legs, and a stripe ran down its head. "Do you think it's hers?"

"Mmm… let's bring it just in case," Finn said. The decision made, Jake picked up the horse using one of his ears.

"I wonder where she came from… do you think she's a real human like me, or one of those fish people?" Finn pondered. It was rare to see a regular human in Ooo, not to mention one that was Finn's age.

"Finn, I'm going to answer a question with a question, so forgive me. But, if she _was_ a fish person, don't you think she would have _gills_? And an animal hat like yours?" Jake reasoned. "The only thing she could be, unless she a shape shifter would be a human."

"Hmm… I guess you're right," Finn said quietly. He stared at the girl, questions popping up in his brain each passing second. Before he knew it, they were back at the tree house. "Hey Jake, I think I'm going to see Flame Princess later today,"

"That's cool, dude, I'll watch the girl. Want me to come get you if she wakes up?" Jake offered. He was tying the horse up to a tree.

"Nah man, I'll be back soon. I just want to say hi to her- maybe go for a walk. Besides, what's she gonna do? Get up and start fighting you to the death?" Finn ran off in the direction of Flame Princess's house when he finished speaking.

"Uhh, yeah. Right. See ya," Jake carried the girl into the tree house, and not sure what to do with her, he laid her on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Kind of.. not really. Sooo... let me just clarify again that I am still getting used to writing things in third person, because I am so used to writing in first person. For the good of me, I hope that I can improve on that. I will be switching around with first/third person point of views, only because I need to get some of the good stuff on here, too. I didn't think that this was that bad of a start, but I would love to see what you readers think. Please review, and tell me what I can improve on (but in a nice tone, please. It is so much more enjoyable to read) and what you liked. And I think that's just about all I have to say for now... Ta ta!**

**P.S. I will try to update this story often, but I cannot set exact dates. I am going into high school in a few days, so that will obviously take up most of my time. But I will promise you I will try my best ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I promised another chapter up before school, so here it is! My OC is introduced further in this chapter, just a heads up. **

* * *

"Hey Flame Princess! What's up?" Asked Finn, exhausted from the long run to her house.

"Finn! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever! And nothing, I was just sitting here on the grass, looking at the clouds. Want to join me?" Flame Princess seemed overwhelmed with joy to see Finn.

"Sure," Finn gave her a tiny smile, blushing.

"Aren't they pretty? I love looking at the sky," Flame Princess put her hand close to Finn's, careful not to burn him.

"Mm-hm," Finn reached and grabbed Flame Princess's hand, scalding his own. His eyes watered, and Finn did his best to try to hide the pain he was in. It didn't work. He jumped up screaming, and ran into the lake nearby. When he got out, Finn walked back over to Flame Princess. He stared at the ground near his feet, and his hands went to his head, gripping the hair near his temples. "Why does this have to be so hard? Why can't I just hold your hand and not be hurt?" a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Finn, we both knew this would be complicated. We figured that out the night we met each other, remember?" Flame Princess looked at Finn, her face somber. "But I made a promise to myself that day, to make our relationship work," she paused and looked into his eyes. "And that's what I plan on doing."

Finn took his hands down, and calmed himself. He bent down and picked up a rock, kissing one end of it, then handed it to Flame Princess to kiss the other side. He gave her an apologetic look. "Want to go for a walk?"

Flame Princess nodded, and took one end of the rock to hold. Finn held the other side.

* * *

Jake sat on the ground, playing BMO. "BMO, this is really starting to irritate me! Where is the poison antidote!?"

"But Jake, if I told you, there wouldn't be an adventure," said BMO. He had a smirk on his screen.

"BMO! I can't find it! I've been looking for the past half hour!" Jake screamed in agony.

"Jake, I can't tell you where the antidote is."

"Why not?!" Jake screamed. Before BMO could answer, there was movement on the couch next to them. "The girl's waking up! BMO! What do we do?"

"Why not just leave her there for now? Calm down, Jake."

Jake took a deep breath, and let it out. "Alright, I'm good now. But seriously BMO, where's the antidote?"

Unwillingly, BMO told Jake where to find the medicine. "Yes! Thanks, BMO," said Jake. A little while later, the girl stirred again, making a groaning sound.

"Wh… where am I? Where's my horse?" She slowly tried to sit up, but put a hand to her head and lay back down.

"Where's Finn? Do you think he's coming back soon?" Jake asked, slightly worried.

"I'm sure that Finn will be back soon, Jake," BMO reassured.

Jake turned toward the girl, whom was looking at Jake questioningly. "Uhh… well, your horse is outside, and right now, you're in my house. We saved you from the Ice King. He froze you by the river."

"Who is Ice King?" the girl was still confused.

"He's an evil wizard. He showed us where you were, and we went to go get you. You've been unconscious." Jake explained.

"… If he's so evil, then why did he show you where I was? And who is 'we' and 'us'?"

"Well, I guess what he did today wasn't that evil… but still. And by 'we', I meant Finn and I. Finn's a human boy."

"Then who are you, exactly?" the girl eyed Jake suspiciously.

"I'm Jake. I'm Finn's magical dog. Look," Jake did a demonstration of stretching himself for her to see. "And you still haven't told us you exactly _you_ are."

The girl looked at Jake a minute longer before answering. "My name is Meagan. And I guess you should know, since you introduced Finn, whoever he is, like this, that I am a human girl. But isn't everyone a human here?"

"Far from it. You and Finn are probably some of the only ones. That is if you aren't the only ones," Jake looked at her. He had calmed down quite a bit since she had woken up; he wasn't worried about her getting up and doing anything- she could hardly sit up.

* * *

Finn could see the house now as he was walking back. He wondered if the girl was awake, and what she would be like. Was it wrong to think that? No, he was just genuinely concerned about her. Or was it more than just genuine concern? _No Finn, you already have a girlfriend. Flame Princess. _Flame Princess. The girl he cared so much for, even though being a couple was dangerous. The girl he couldn't hug, kiss, or even hold hands with. Finn sighed. _It'll get better,_ he thought. _I know it will. _

The next time Finn looked up, he saw the tree house's front door. He turned the knob quickly, a sudden urge entering his body to see if the girl was awake.

"Finn! You're finally home, buddy. What took you so long?" Jake greeted.

"Hey man. Sorry I took a while. Flame Princess and I went on a walk," Finn explained. "Is the girl up yet?"

"Yeah, she woke up about an hour ago. She's upstairs. Are you gonna go see her?"

"Yeah. I wanna know more about this girl," Finn took off up the stairs. He looked around, searching all of the rooms. The last room was the bedroom. He opened the door, and saw the girl standing, looking out the window. As Finn took another step closer, the wood floor creaked, making the girl spin around, startled. "Uhh… sorry. I just wanted to say hi," The first thing Finn noticed about the girl were her eyes. He hadn't seen them yet. They were a deep chocolaty brown. Her hair was outlined against the setting sun, and it gave her hair a reddish glow. And now with her up and moving, he could see the real color of her skin. In short: She was beautiful.

"Oh, it's fine, don't worry about it. I'm probably not allowed up here, anyways. Sorry," The girl rubbed her arm, embarrassed. "I'm Meagan, by the way. Are you Finn?"

"Yeah, I'm Finn. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Meagan flashed him a smiled. "Nice place you've got. Jake gave me a tour. Oh, and thanks so much for taking care of my horse. He's literally all I've got."

Finn chuckled. "Hah, no problem. Glad ya like it here."

"Oh, and Jake said I could stay here if I needed to? I hope you don't mind me just kind of barging in and taking over your couch," Meagan flashed another smile.

"It's cool. Do you have any preferences for dinner? I think it's my turn to cook tonight,"

"Nah, I'm not hungry. Thanks, though. Do you mind if I go out and go for a ride? I won't be out long," Meagan pointed out the window to her horse.

"Go ahead. See ya later," Finn smiled at her as she walked out of the room.

"Do you want to meet him? He's really friendly."

"Meet who?" Finn asked.

"Meet my horse. You don't have to if you don't want to. Just offering, here."

"Sure. This sounds kind of silly, since we just met and all, but do you think you could teach me how to ride sometime?" Finn looked away.

"That's not a silly question. Of course I'll teach you. Just name the time and place," Meagan winked at Finn. _Wait. Is she…_ flirting _with me? No, Finn. She's just being nice. Get it out of your head. You already have a girlfriend. _

"Okay, thanks," Finn said, walking down the stairs. "Jake, I'm going out for a minute."

"Alright," Jake called.

Finn followed Meagan around the house until they came to the tree the horse was tied up to. "So this is my horse, Gatsby. Wanna come pet him?" Finn answered her question by walking up and placing his hand on the creature's nose. While he was doing so, Meagan flung herself up on top of the horse. "I think he likes you."

"How'd you learn?" Finn thought out loud.

"Learn to ride? Umm, practice, I guess. It kind of comes naturally."

"Oh. Okay. Well, have fun," Finn waved and walked back inside the tree house.

* * *

Meagan rode faster, the trees becoming a blur as Gatsby dashed along the trail. Once she thought her horse had had enough, she gradually slowed down to a walk. She looked up and saw the trees making a canopy over the trail. Sun light shown in through the middle and in between branches. "Good boy, Gatsby," she gave her horse a pat on the neck.

Meagan rode for a while longer, staying out past sunset. She finally decided to race back when she heard a sound in the bushes.

By the time Meagan arrived back at the tree house, it was almost pitch black outside. The moon was shining gloriously overhead with the stars surrounding it, acting as a group dance, the moon being the center of attention.

Meagan tied Gatsby back up to his tree, and slid her hand down his face, kissing his nose afterward. "Night boy," She told him. He perked his ears forward.

She walked into the house, tip toeing so that she wouldn't wake anyone up. Meagan made her way to the couch and plopped down on it. It was a pretty comfortable little sofa, with just enough cushion so that you wouldn't feel like you were laying on a rock, but so that you weren't sinking into the fabric.

Even though Meagan was tired, she couldn't fall asleep. Her mind was running wild with thoughts. Her emotions gathered into one she had never felt before, and she didn't feel like trying to figure out what she was feeling. Meagan tossed and turned with no success, so she finally gave up trying. She had to shut her brain off and get rid of whatever was driving it crazy. _Okay, brain. What's wrong? _She ran over that day's events in her head: Waking up. Being confused. Meeting Jake. Meeting BMO. Watching Jake play BMO. Meeting Finn. Meagan stopped at _meeting Finn_. She thought her heart had just skipped a beat.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what'd ya think? I would absolutely love to read your feedback, on things that you liked, things you didn't like, any tips, etc. Again, I will do my best to post new chapters as soon as possible, but I cannot give out deadlines, in case I can't post by then. ~ God bless!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the bit of the wait... Started high school three weeks ago, there's been a lot going on. But here's a new chapter! Sorry for it's shortness, I'll make the next one longer. Also, sorry for the cliche stuff in this chapter. It'll get better. But anyways, in this chapter, you'll see more development of Meagan and Finn's relationship, wherever that may go ;)**

* * *

"Hi-yah!" Screamed Finn as he and Jake fought off two skeletons. "Take that!"

Finn swung his sword to and fro, dodging attacks and making them. Jake used big fists to punch the skeletons. Eventually, though, Jake grew big and ended the fight by crushing his opponents.

"That was a great fight, dude. I can't believe we've never seen them before," Jake commented, panting.

"Yeah, they're thieves, so I don't know if we've just missed them or some junk like that."

"Oh. Okay. Well, let's get back to the tree house. I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah mans."

The due began their walk back to the tree house, exhausted. Everything was silent, except for the occasional chirping of a bird or the rustling of the trees from the breeze they were getting. There was a long pause before either one of the adventurers spoke, and Finn was the first to break it.

"Hey, Jake?" he silently said the dog's name.

"Yeah Finn?" Jake responded, genuinely interested in what the boy had to say.

"What… what do you think of the girl, Meagan, so far? Do you like her?" Finn reluctantly asked.

"She's cool, I guess. Why?"

"I was just wonderin'. Hey Jake, don't you have a date with Lady today?"

"OH MY GLOB! You're right Finn! I gotta go! See ya later buddy!" Jake ran off towards the Candy Kingdom, gradually growing bigger to save time.

"Whew," Finn whispered under his breath. He turned around and continued his way back.

* * *

"What a good boy," Meagan sat on the grass outside of the tree house and watched Gatsby graze. It was a nice day- the sun was shining, there was a breeze, and it seemed like every flower was blooming. Meagan closed her eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment, soaking it all in. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Finn walking towards the tree house, his face perplexed.

Meagan hopped on Gatsby and legged him forward, greeting Finn about fifty feet from the house. "Hey Finn, you wanna go for a ride? It's a great day for one."

Finn looked up at Meagan, a blank expression forming into excitement. "Yeah, that sounds like fun. But, won't I fall off? I've never ridden a horse before…"

"Hey, you get on Jake's back, right?" Meagan looked down at Finn from atop her steed.

"Well, yeah. But I don't think it's the same thing,"

"Then today's the day you learn how to ride a horse!" Meagan dropped her hand down for Finn to grab it.

Finn chuckled a bit, grabbing her hand. Meagan counted to three, and then pulled Finn up behind her. She scooted further onto the withers of the creature to give Finn more space. "Scoot up, Finn. You're like, sitting on his butt. If falling off the horse is your goal, then you're already doing it right." Meagan giggled.

Once the two were comfortably seated, Meagan lightly squeezed the animal's sides, making him go into a walk. Gatsby's walk was smooth; it was impossible for someone to fall off. They stayed at a walk for a while, letting Finn get adjusted to the movement and feel of a horse compared to Jake.

"Ready to go a bit faster?" Meagan had a devilish smile spread across her face.

"Uh, sure?" Finn's voice cracked. As a response, Meagan kicked Gatsby, instantly bringing him to a canter. Out of surprise, Finn wrapped his arms around Meagan's stomach, becoming tighter and tighter.

"Finn, chill out. You're not dying or falling, are you? Loosen your grip, please." Meagan giggled again.

Finn relaxed his arms a little, still holding on, but not at hard. "How do you not hold onto anything but his hair, yet stay perfectly still?"

"Well first of all, it's called a mane, not hair. Second of all, I have practiced this so much, I have leg muscles you can only dream of having…. Okay, that last part sounded a little awkward, but still." Meagan smiled again, flashing her white teeth.

"Hah, okay. But even with leg muscles, how does that help you stay on?" Meagan slowed Gatsby down to a walk before explaining.

"Again, excuse me if this sounds at all awkward, because it will. But you kind of have to… grip your legs a certain way on the horse to stay on." Meagan looked down, embarrassed of her answer. "Can we stop for a sec? I see some good lookin' berries over there." Meagan pointed to a couple of bushes beside a few trees.

"Sure, but be careful…" Finn warned.

"Finn, they're just berries, nothing's gonna happen; chill," Meagan slid off Gatsby and walked over to the shrubs. She knelt down and inspected the berries as she picked them. A few berries later, the bushes shook and sprang to life, knocking Meagan back from surprise. Finn reacted quickly, literally jumping off of the horse and with a swift movement, pulling out his sword.

"Oh my! Look at this tasty meal we have tonight! Which one should be dessert?" A high pitched, witch-like voice said. She looked at the other four bushes, and evil look on her leafy face.

"Chew on THIS!" Finn sprang forward and chopped a branch off of the bush, leaving it dead on the ground. "Huh… that was easy." Finn snapped and swung at the other branches, until the other four shrubs had met the same fate.

"…Thanks, Finn."

"Don't mention it." Finn smiled, proud to be doing heroic deeds.

"…I don't think we should eat these berries…" Meagan tossed them on the ground around the dead bushes. "Let's go back to the tree house."

* * *

**A/N: Soooo... yeah. Cliche, much? I thought so. Well, you know the drill. Tell me what you like, what you didn't like, any suggestions, etc. Next chapter will be better. Until then, Au revoir readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for the long wait for this chapter! High school is kicking my butt! But here it is, I made this one longer for you all, like I promised last chapter. Oh, and if this chapter seems a bit strange, I apologize for that, too. I was kind of uninspired when writing this. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Finn, do we have any ice cream?" Jake asked, plopping on the couch.

"Uh… yeah… I think so, buddy." Finn paused in his sentence every once in a while, engulfed in playing BMO.

Jake walked away to the freezer, and came back to the couch with three tubs of vanilla flavored ice cream. "I found the ice cream- wait, did you just beat my high score?"

"Yeah man! Haha, finally!"

"Noooaugh! Finn… why?" Jake pouted, holding his ice cream close.

"Haha, because, I am the master at video games!" Finn pointed a finger at Jake.

"Hmph. Me and you forever, ice cream." As Jake finished his sentence, a bat flew into the room, and transformed into an oh-so-familiar vampire.

"Hey Marceline. What's up?" Finn asked, putting the controller to BMO down.

"Hey Finn. Jake. I was just cruisin' along when I figured I'd drop by." The vampire queen floated to their couch and made herself comfortable. "What are you trouble makers up to?"

"Chillin'. Wanna join?" Jake offered. He scooped a bite of ice cream into his mouth.

"Nah, I've got better stuff to do," just as Marcy floated up again, she flared her nostrils. "Do you guys have house guests?" She looked at the adventurers curiously.

"Just a girl that we found unconscious a few days ago." Jake answered. He stretched his arm up the stairs to pull her out of her bed. "Here she is."

"Jake, what the hay hay! I was napping," Meagan paused. She saw Marceline and cowered in Jake's grip. "Uh, who is _that_?"

"The better question is: who are _you_?" Marceline grew into a hideous monster, forcing Meagan to shrink even more.

"I'm Meagan," she squeaked.

Marceline returned to her normal shape and fixed her flowing, black hair, chuckling. "I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen."

"Nice to… meet you?" Meagan said, unsure what to think about the immortal.

"Pleasure," Marceline laughed her evil laugh.

"Don't worry. She's cool." Jake reassuringly whispered to Meagan.

"Good to know." She whispered back.

Marceline headed for the door, opening it. "Well, I guess I'm gonna go. See ya later, chumps." She floated outside, umbrella overhead.

"She sure is something…" Meagan commented. Jake's arm unraveled from her.

"You'll get used to it. She scares everybody she meets for the first time." Jake said, trying to joke.

"Hm. Well, if nobody minds, I'm going to eat some food." Meagan said, walking into the kitchen.

"Knock yourself out." Jake went back the couch, eating his frozen dairy treat.

* * *

Meagan walked up to the fridge, and pulled out a pickle jar. She carefully selected the one she wanted, and started to snack. The vinegary taste hit her tongue, and her face scrunched up involuntarily. Once Meagan had gotten used to it, she walked back over to the couch and sat down. Finn and Jake moved the best they could, but even then, there was hardly enough space.

"Jake, can't you shrink?" Meagan asked, her tone questionable.

"Oh… Oh yeah!" Jake shrunk, making more room.

"So, are you guys doing anything fun tonight? It is Friday, after all." Asked Meagan.

"Isn't there that party at the Candy Kingdom tonight for PB's birthday?" Finn wondered out loud.

"Yeah, I think so. Man, the Princess has been having a lot of parties lately. Maybe she's been in the partying mood." Jake answered.

"So then yeah, we're goin' to a party tonight. Wanna come with us?" Finn invited.

"Totally. What time does it start?" Meagan kept throwing questions out of her mouth.

"Starts at 9 nine o'clock, I'm 99.9% sure." Jake told her.

"Sweet. I'm gonna go take another nap. Wake me up when it's eight o'clock, please." Meagan informed the pair.

"Sure." Finn promised.

* * *

Eight o'clock had arrived. Finn ran up the stairs, on his way to awaken Meagan. He calmed down when he reached the door, slowly opening it. He peered his head in, looking around until he found Meagan on the makeshift bed they had made together. Finn opened the door wider so that he could fit his entire body through. He tip-toed over to where Meagan lay, and crouched down to her level. She smelled sweetly; it was unlike anybody else's smell. Even more different than Flame Princess's scent. Finn enjoyed it.

He softly whispered Meagan's name, and when she didn't respond, he said it again, only louder. When Finn still saw no movement from Meagan, he spoke her name to a regular speaking voice. Her body moved, changing positions. She was nearly awake. As a last attempt, Finn lowered his arm and gently shook Meagan, which eventually did the trick.

"It's eight." Finn told her.

Meagan yawned. "Thanks. Now move." She lightly pushed Finn out of the way, and she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm gonna get ready. I'll be done in a little bit."

"Okay. See ya." Finn made his way downstairs, and patiently waited for Meagan with Jake.

* * *

Meagan walked outside where Finn and Jake waited, and the trio made their way to the Candy Kingdom dancing, laughing, and already having a blast.

It was a quick walk to the Candy Kingdom, or, at least it felt like it. Finn knocked on the door to the castle, and was greeted by Princess Bubblegum. She looked beautiful. Her hair was done in a different style, braided and wrapped around in the back, looking messy yet elegant at the same time. Her dress appeared new, a shade of deep pink. It had a ball gown style to it, and fit her perfectly.

"You look good, Princess. Happy Birthday." Finn complimented her.

"Awh, thanks, Finn. Why don't you come in and introduce me to your friend?" She waved the three inside, where music wasn't as loud as before, a cake was on a table in the center of the floor, and streamers and balloons decorated the walls and ceiling.

Jake walked away to place the gift hey had brought down, while Finn introduced Meagan to the Princess.

"This is Meagan, PB." Finn said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, ruler of the Candy Kingdom. How did you meet Finn and Jake, may I ask?"

"Uhm, I guess I was unconscious and they found me in a ditch, so they brought me to their place. They're pretty cool. Can I ask what birthday this is?" Meagan answered.

"This is my nineteenth birthday! Exciting, isn't it?" Bubblegum laughed.

"Uh, yeah. I really like your dress, your highness."

"Oh, this? I've had it for a while, I've been waiting to wear it. And don't call me that, I don't like it; something more casual, maybe? Now, are you a human like Finn?"

"Yeah, I'm human." Meagan responded.

"How old are you? You look to be about Finn's age."

"I'm fourteen. So, yeah, Finn's age."

"You don't see a lot of humans around here anymore. I don't really know where they are. But there must be more, if you and Finn are here. It's very mind boggling, don't you agree?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it was really nice talking to you."

"You too, Princess." Meagan began to walk away towards Jake, but the Princess called something to her.

"Hey, I have a great idea! Why don't you come by my lab next week, we can perform some experiments together! You seem like a thinker."

"Yeah, sounds fun. Thanks."

"I'll let you know what day and time after the party. See ya!"

Meagan walked over to Jake, whom was trying to start a conga line. It was pretty disappointing, seeing Jake by himself, so Meagan got behind him and started dancing. After a few seconds, Finn saw what they were doing and joined in. Soon, half the room was in the conga line. It was a lot of fun.

Eventually, the party died down, and guests began to leave. Bubblegum waved Meagan over, and told her to be at the castle on Tuesday at around noon, where the Princess would then meet her and take her to the lab. Meagan wrote it down mentally.

* * *

"That was a lot of fun, guys. Thanks for taking me." Meagan said.

"No problem. That was a great party." Said Jake. There was silence for a moment.

"The Princess looked really pretty tonight, I loved her hair." Meagan commented.

"Uh… yeah. She did look pretty." Finn answered. Jake gave Meagan a sign to drop the conversation.

"Why?" Mouthed Meagan.

"I'll explain later." Jake mouthed back. Meagan just nodded and kept on walking.

* * *

"So, wait. You're telling me, that even though Finn might have feelings for Bubblegum, he is dating another girl? So that he has feelings for two people?"Meagan recapped. She and Jake had decided to go on a walk to talk about it, since there was a lot to be said. He was even kind enough to let her have a ride on his back.

"Yeah. But I'm not sure if he really does still like Bubblegum, since he has a girlfriend, but that's still in question. So just try to be careful about what you say to him about PB." Jake explained.

"I promise. I feel bad now, though, if I did somehow stir his feelings back there. I wasn't trying to do anything to him, I honestly didn't know."

"It's fine, Finn's fine, everything's fine. He'll be okay."

"If you say so, Jake." Meagan looked up at the stars as Jake started his way back to the tree house.

* * *

**A/N: What did I say? Kind of weird, all over the place, not much character development, I know, and again, I'm sorry. I'll try harder next time. I just wanted to get the next one up so I could stop worrying. I'll start maybe this week on the next chapter, so within fifteen days the next will be up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry it has taken so long to post this chapter! I have been swamped with homework ever since I posted last. But it slowed down tonight, so I thought, "Hey, why not work on this story I have been meaning to continue?" So that's what happened. I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, maybe it's a bit random, but I mean, hey, it's Adventure Time I'm working with. Basically anything goes.**

* * *

It was Tuesday morning, the day that Meagan was going out to meet Princess Bubblegum and further get to know her. Meagan showered, dressed, and headed out on Gatsby for a morning ride. Meagan decided to take time to think about things, and she thought what better way to do that, than going on a peaceful trail ride.

Time passed quickly, and before she knew it, it was time for Meagan to head to the Candy Kingdom.

"Alright, boy. You ready to work?" Meagan said to her horse, somewhat frizzled. A snort was her response.

Meagan kissed to the creature while kicking, and was taken into a gallop, flying be the scenery. They made it to the Candy Kingdom in no time.

Gatsby was stopped outside the castle, where Meagan hopped off and ran inside. She was greeted by Peppermint Butler.

"Whoa, carful. Hey! You're the girl from the party!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the girl from the party. Finn and Jake's guest. I'm here to see the Princess? She requested I be here at noon." She explained.

"Ah, yes! Right this way!" Peppermint Butler guided Meagan to a little building off in a cemetery.

"Kind of spooky here…" Meagan commented.

"You get used to it…" Peppermint Butler darted his eyes around nervously. "Here you are, the Princess should be waiting inside for you."

"Cool, thanks."

"It's a pleasure." Peppermint Butler walked away, leaving Meagan alone. She lightly knocked on the door to the tiny structure, and was glad to see a smiling Princess Bubblegum.

"Hello, Princess. You asked me to be here on Saturday?" Meagan said politely.

"Oh yes! You were Finn's guest, am I right? I asked you to come do some science experiments with me. Please, come in." The Princess gracefully walked over to a table in the center of the floor, where she then picked up a beaker filled to the middle with blue liquid. She picked up another beaker with a red liquid inside, and poured both into a separate beaker, creating an explosion.

"That's correct, I was Finn's guest. Thanks for inviting me to come do this, Princess."

"Oh, it's nothing. Finn doesn't know a lot about science, much less anything else. Neither does anyone else in this world. It's nice to find someone else with intellectual ability." Bubblegum picked up something else, it being a small pill this time. She plopped it into the beaker and watched as it evaporated into the substance previously poured.

"Thanks. I didn't think I was that smart." Meagan said, interested in what the Princess was doing.

"Just from hearing you talk, you seem to know a lot. Now let's get started!" Bubblegum handed Meagan a green-yellow liquid and bubbled up every time it was shaken. "Take that beaker over here, and pour it into this tube. Just watch after that." The Princess poured the substance that she had already been working on into the tube after the green liquid, and lit a fire underneath. The new combination started to bubble, and soon, a cloud of smoke was released into the air. "Jingo-jango!"

"What just happened?" Meagan inquired.

"I'm glad you ask. I just made some sort of potion. It's a super potion, one that will give you super-human abilities."

"Cool."

"You bet! Let me just get a cork for this… Aha! Here's one!" Princess Bubblegum squeezed the cork into the tip of the bottle.

* * *

It was about noon when Finn and Jake lumbered down the stairs of the tree house, both yawning.

"Hey, dude, have you seen Meagan today?" Finn asked Jake.

"No. I just woke up, Finn. Maybe she's on a morni- I mean afternoon ride or some bizz. Relax." Jake lay down on the couch, and curled up into a tight ball.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Finn curled up on the floor. He yawned again. "Man, I haven't slept that good since, well, I can't remember."

"You can say that again." Jake stretched his front feet.

About an hour passed. Finn's worry had risen again. "Dude, Meagan should be back by now!" He stood up, and faced the door.

"Chill out, man. Didn't she say she had a thing with the Princess last night?"

"Yeah… She's at the Candy Kingdom! Let's go, Jake!"

Jake groaned. "If it'll make you shut-up about it." He groggily stood up, and stretched out the door, grabbing Finn on the way.

* * *

Meagan waved goodbye to the Princess, and thanked her again for inviting her. When she turned back around, she was surprised to see Finn and Jake in the distance, swords drawn, looks of determination. Meagan's expression turned to confusion, then fear. Was there a treat in the kingdom?

The pair grew closer, until they reached Meagan's side. Finn grabbed her gently by the arm, and pulled her closer. Meagan's cheeks grew warm.

"Jake, what's this all about?" Meagan asked.

"Finn got all worked up and thought you were in danger because you weren't at the house today." Jake replied.

"… So you guys came to rescue me from a threat that wasn't there?"

"Yup." Jake looked somewhat bored.

"Awh, Finn, you were worried about me?" Meagan smiled at him, still being held.

"What? No! It's my job as a hero to make sure everyone is safe. And I didn't know if you were safe or not, so I decided to come check on you." Finn looked angry and let go of Meagan's arm, but his expression softened almost immediately.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say, tough guy." Meagan winked at him, to let him know she was just playing with him. "That's still really cute."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there you go! I will not put out a date for the next chapter this time, because I can't promise anything. Just remember I am trying my hardest to make time for this. Well, as usual, what did you like, not like, why, why not, suggestions, etc. Ta ta for now! **

Finn looked away, embarrassed. Meagan smiled at him, happy to know he cared.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving. I know I have a lot to be thankful for-all of my wonderful friends, the people on here that read my stories, that I am able to do what I love, and so much more. Anyway, here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

A few days had passed since Meagan had gone to the Candy Kingdom. Finn and Jake had gone out to fight a few minor battles, but nothing huge was happening. Finn had started to act a little strange around Meagan, not saying much to her, almost ignoring her existence. Other than that though, things were pretty calm.

Meagan had grown worried about Finn's behavior. Was he mad at her? Did he not like her anymore? She decided it was time to talk to Jake.

Jake was sitting on the couch drinking coffee when Meagan came over to him. "Hey Jake, can I talk to you for a second?" Meagan asked.

"Yeah," Jake paused and put his coffee down. "What's goin' on?"

"M-kay, so remember the other day when I went to the Candy Kingdom to perform experiments with the Princess? And you guys came over to rescue me from that invisible threat?"

"Hmmm…. yeah. I remember. Why?"

"Well, remember when Finn was holding my arm, and I said something about it?"

"Yeah. Can you just get to the point please?" Jake was growing impatient.

"I am. Well, Finn hasn't been talking to me. Is he okay? Did I make him mad?" Meagan looked at the ground.

"I don't really know. Finn isn't that good at expressing his feelings. Maybe you should talk to him, if it's bothering you so much, that you would come to me for advice." Jake shrugged and picked his coffee back up, taking a sip.

"… Yeah, okay. Thanks Jake." Meagan got up and went downstairs, where she found Finn conversing with BMO.

"…Uhm… Hi Finn. Can I ask you a quick question?" Meagan motioned for BMO to get out of the room.

"Uh, sure." Finn walked towards Meagan.

"You haven't been talking to me for the past few days, and I was getting worried that you were mad at me. So… are you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." Finn replied, monotonous.

"Well… what if we just went on a walk together, instead?"

"… Fine. I'll meet you outside." Finn went upstairs, while Meagan walked out the door to prepare Gatsby for the ride.

A few minutes later, Finn walked out with his pack on. Meagan helped Finn mount Gatsby, and off they went towards the forest.

Not much was said between the two for a long time. All that was heard was the pounding of Gatsby's hooves against the grass and his occasional snort.

They rode on until they reached a little stream. There was a rock bed, and the trees were cleared there. Meagan hopped off the horse and strode to the stream bed. There was the sound of trickling water here, along with a few chirping birds. Finn also jumped off and joined her, sitting about a foot away. There was more silence that lasted another long while.

But the silence was stopped eventually.

"I'm not mad at you," Finn whispered. His voice was almost lost with the sound of the stream.

"What?" Meagan was surprised to hear him talking.

"I'm not mad at you. Or upset with you, or anything like that. You didn't do anything," Finn repeated, louder.

"Then why haven't you been talking to me?"

Finn kept his eyes on the moving water in front of him. "I was trying to stop myself,"

"Stop yourself from… what?" Meagan was confused.

There was a pause, "From liking you…" Finn then shut his eyes tight.

Meagan looked at the stream and thought. _So _that's_ why he wasn't talking to me. He was trying to save himself… but why?_ Meagan looked around to see Gatsby rolling. _He's so cute… wait, what about what Jake said a few weeks ago? Could that have something to do with it? _ "Finn… why were you trying so hard to… not like me?"

"Augh!" Finn stood up and threw a rock. He put his hands to his head and grabbed his face.

"Finn, just talk to me, I'll listen," Meagan stood up and walked over to Finn.

Finn gave a sigh and sat down again, "Because I don't need someone else who I think I can care about as more than just friends. The Princess rejected me, and yet I still like her, I have a girlfriend who I don't think is right for me, and now I have a real human girl that I don't even know what to think of."

"Sounds rough for you," Meagan took a seat next to Finn, looking at him. His face was complicated. "…Maybe I can help clear some things up for you."

With that, Meagan leaned over and gave a peck to Finn on his cheek. His expression changed to surprise.

"I care about you, Finn. I missed when you spoke to me… you mean a lot to me. Just remember I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens."

"Thanks," Finn's voice was distant. Meagan put her head on his shoulder, and they both sat there together and watched the stream.

* * *

"Lady, I still can't believe we're gonna have puppies," Jake said, rubbing the rainacorn's belly. Lady replied with something that loosely meant "me too, you will be a great father".

While Finn and Meagan were out, Jake had seen a perfect opportunity to be with Lady Rainacorn. It had been almost a week since they had seen each other.

"Can we name on Jake Jr.?" Jake asked. Again, Lady responded with something that might have meant "yes".

"Awesome." Jake put his arm around Lady's side, and they watched the sun set together, with all of its beautiful colors.

* * *

There still had not been much conversation between Finn and Meagan, and Meagan still hadn't lifter her head from Finn's shoulder. They had been out for a while, and they didn't realize what time it was until they saw the sun going behind the trees. They still sat there after it had become dark, not even attempting to move.

* * *

Off in the distance, in the trees, unseen by the two humans by the stream, sat a little gray mouse. He didn't move. He didn't speak. He just sat there, watching Meagan and Finn. He had his beady black eyes specifically on Finn's pack. Once the mouse had had a good look, he turned and sprinted deep into the woods.

* * *

**A/N: About the Flame Princess part... please remember this is a fiction story. I can decide what will happen. I hope you liked it, thanks for reading, and tell me what you think. I'll have a new chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you dearly for all of your support.**


End file.
